


Master & Commander

by TheTimeTravellingHufflepuff



Series: 30 Days Of Shenko [10]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dom Kaidan Alenko, Horny Casino Invaders, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I suck at writing pr0n, I'm bad at titles too, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Shepard is the boss except when he's not, Sub Shepard (Mass Effect), Tuxedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTravellingHufflepuff/pseuds/TheTimeTravellingHufflepuff
Summary: "You're the boss. Except when you're not."--Kaidan Alenko, during the party (Citadel DLC)





	Master & Commander

Concentrating on the mission when Kaidan was looking like that was more than difficult. Keeping his eyes on the guards instead of the Major’s ass was near impossible. If Kaidan in armour or fatigues was distracting, it was nothing compared to him wearing a tuxedo. He was smoking hot in those fancy clothes.

Brooks calls for help were the only thing stopping Shepard from pushing Kaidan in a dark corner and have his way with him. But it didn’t stop him from stealing a few kisses from his lover here and there.

Brooks called to tell him that she was about to enter Khan’s panic room and that he and Kaidan should join her. After disabling the last of the security, the two men met with the analyst and the group entered the study, only to find that Khan had been killed not long before. Oh, and that someone really was out to destroy Shepard and take everything from him; just a classic Tuesday night.

Back to step one, then, unless EDI, Liara and Brooks were able to find something on Khan’s not-so-wiped terminal.

But in the meantime, Shepard had two choices: either he spent this waiting time worrying about this new and mysterious enemy or he could spend some quality time with Kaidan. As if it was a real choice.

“Well, the Major and I will go debrief upstairs. Sorry, but no one else is invited. Spectre business, I hope you understand.”, he announced as soon as the team was back to the apartment.

 

Obviously, his declaration was received with a lot of laughs and catcalls. Brooks looked between Shepard and Kaidan with a strange look, before she glued a smile on her face, but nobody noticed it, as Garrus has just declared that he was himself requisitioning a room for a secret meeting only open to dextrans, winking at a giggling Tali.

Ignoring his friends and their taunting, Shepard took Kaidan's hand in his own and lead him to his, their, bedroom. Once inside, he quickly locked it and trapped his lover between the door and his own body, before kissing him deeply. Kaidan's hands immediately found his ass and pulled him forward, both of their growing erections meeting and sending waves of pleasure through their bodies.

“Don't be a tease, Shepard.”

“Me a tease? I could barely take my eyes of you all night. Have you seen yourself in a tux? I nearly called the operation off so we could come back here and spend some naked time together.”

“Well, I nearly asked you to call the operation off too. Guess we should be happy that the thing is done for now?”

“I guess we should. We also should lose those tuxes, even if you do look hot as hell in it. What do you say, Major?”

“I say that maybe, as the higher ranking officer,  _I_  should decide what is to do,  _Commander_.”

“Aye aye, sir. What are my orders, sir?”

“I think you could start by taking your jacket and shirt off, soldier. Slowly.”

Shepard took a few steps back and, without tearing his eyes off Kaidan, started to unbutton his dark jacket, then once the outer garment on the floor next to his feet, he took his white shirt off. Then, when the cotton piece of fabric fell from his hands, he stood at parade rest, unmoving, waiting for his next order.

“At ease, soldier.”

The Major looked at the half-naked man standing before him and licked his lips; Shepard really did have a great chest. He smirked before advancing toward the Commander and running his calloused fingers across the offered skin, paying extra attention to the hardening nipples of the man.

“Use your tongue.”

“I'm sorry, did you say something,  _Commander_?”

“I meant, could you please use your tongue, sir.”

“That's better. And I'd be happy to oblige. But only because you asked so nicely, soldier.”

Kaidan lowered himself and took one of the exposed nipples between his lips, sucking on it a bit, before rolling his tongue around it, in a slow, agonizing, movement. Shepard's panting filled the room for a couple of minutes before Kaidan stepped back.

“What about losing some more clothes, Commander?”

Shepard took his shoes and socks off in seconds. His trousers quickly followed. He started to take his pants off when Kaidan stopped him.

“Let me help you with that soldier.”

The instant he finished his statement, the Major was kneeling before the Commander, looking hotly at the younger man. Shepard gulped.

“Please, Kaidan... I mean, sir. I need you to... to...”

If Shepard stammered, it was because Kaidan had started mouthing his cock through his thin cotton briefs.

“What were you saying, soldier?”

“I was about to ask you to suck me off. But it seems you're about to do it. Don't let me distract you.”

“Maybe I'll stop if you don't start showing me more respect, soldier.”

“I’m sorry, sir, I didn't mean to disrespect you. I'd hate to appear ungrateful when you take such good care of me, sir.”

“Aren’t you such a good soldier? How should I reward you?”

“Maybe you could start with taking my pants off, sir?”

“It would be a good start, isn't it? What next?”

“Well, you're the boss, sir. But I would suggest maybe some mouthing, just like you did before.”

“OK, let's start with that.”

Kaidan, still kneeling before his lover, pulled the Commander's underwear off and, without losing any more time, put his mouth on the head of the now free hard member of Shepard. He lightly kissed all along the length of the younger man's cock, before taking it between his lips.

Shepard's hands were in his hair, pulling at it, and yet pushing the Major's head against his crotch, fucking his mouth, pants flowing from his own.

“Shit, Kaidan. I won't last long if you continue like that.”

Kaidan only response was a hand coming between Shepard's thighs and reaching for his ass. The hand played a little with one off the cheeks before starting to explore the creek between the two round muscular globes. One finger soon found what it was looking for and started to rub the hidden entrance.

Shepard's breath hitched when he felt the adventurous digit toying with him, while Kaidan sucked harder on his cock.

“Oh fuck...”, cried the Commander.

And with these words, Shepard came in his lover's mouth who swallowed every last drop of the salted liquid with a satisfied smirk. Panting, Shepard watched the Major getting up, his smiling lips red and with spit and semen; he had to kiss him right this moment. So he did.

“You know, it's unfair that I already came when you're still dressed. Sir. Need help with that?”

“I believe I do, soldier. Ready to return to favour or should we up the game? I mean, that's a pretty good ass you have here. Maybe I could enjoy it for a while.”

“What about enjoying it for the next four or five next decades?”

“I'd live that. But I think I'll start with enjoying it for the next hour.”

“Optimistic, aren't we? I'm sure I can make you come in less than fifteen minutes. Sir.”

“Well, let’s see who's right, shall we?”

“Aye aye, sir.”


End file.
